ME & THE FAMILY NEXT DOOR
by raachaan
Summary: Min Suga, anak muda yang kaku dan rumit yang merantau jauh ke kota demi mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi seorang produser. Tetangganya adalah pasangan muda Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin yang memiliki tiga orang anak yang lucu-lucu. Sebagai tetangga mereka tak hanya berbagi lingkungan, tapi juga mimpi dan harapan. /BTS FANFIC/ /AU, OOC, GS!Jin/ /NamJin/ /POV 1/ /wajib RnR XD/
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

[Disclaimer: containing BTS – 'Never Mind' English translation lyrics. All the copyright was on BTS and BigHit Entertainment. Reproduce not on commercial purpose.]

 **ME AND THE FAMILY NEXT DOOR**

 **Chapter 1: The Meeting.**

.

.

.

.

"Nah, Suga, ini bagianmu."

Aku menerima amplop putih itu dengan sumringah. Setelah berpamitan dengan karyawan yang lain, yang rata-rata lebih tua dariku, aku berjalan pulang ke rumah. Langkahku yang terseret itu mengusik keheningan malam. Imajinasiku yang liar kemudian membayangkan ada perampok, orang jahat, atau bahkan begal yang bersembunyi dalam semak dan bersiap menyerangku saat ini. Hingga aku tiba di depan rumahku, untungnya tidak ada yang terjadi.

Rumahku adalah satu-satunya yang memakai kegelapan sebagai cat temboknya. Ketika rumah lain sudah terisi kehangatan keluarga, ayah dan ibu bersama anak-anak yang lucu, hanya rumahku yang berisi aku dan pribadiku yang lain. Dan mungkin ratusan serangga yang bersarang karena aku jarang bersih-bersih.

Aku masuk ke rumah dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Ku tengok sekeliling, yang ada hanya semburat cahaya tembus dari jendela yang gordennya lupa ditutup. Sudah sejak pagi aku tidak di rumah dan baru pulang selarut ini. Aku menutup mataku, melepaskan lenguhan lelah, membiarkan kegelapan memerangkapku dalam diam.

Ah, aku teringat hari ini aku hancur lebur dimarahi seniorku. Senior kampus memarahiku bolak-balik hanya karena masalah sepele. Ya, apalagi kalo bukan tentang orientasi mahasiswa? Aku tahu mereka senior, tapi apa harus senior membentakku di depan muka seperti itu? Sialan.

Ah, aku juga ingat. Selesai dari kampus, aku giliran jadi samsak kemarahan senior-seniorku di pekerjaan. Perlahan, aku menyentuh luka-lukaku hari ini. Cukup perih, walaupun tadi sudah kuobati saat mereka akhirnya pergi bekerja. Aku memang pernah dengar kalau karyawan tetap suka melakukan perbuatan kasar pada karyawan _part-time_ yang masih kecil-kecil ini. Tapi tak kusangka, perbuatan kasar mereka termasuk melempar asbak, menyulutkan rokok, dan kontak fisik lainnya. Kalau bukan karena uang yang lebih besar dari pekerjaan lainnya, aku jelas-jelas tidak akan mengambil pekerjaan ini. Ini semua demi uang. Demi mimpiku sebagai produser yang merekam lagunya sendiri.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke sofa. Aku penat, aku lelah. Seminggu ini berat sekali, batinku. Seminggu terasa setahun. Ini semua gara-gara orientasi acakadul di kampus. Juga senior-senior brengsek di pekerjaan. Seandainya aku dulu tak bermimpi aneh-aneh, aku tak akan terdampar di sofa ini, di rumah ini sendirian. Seandainya aku dulu tak iseng mendengarkan lagu _jedag-jedug_ itu. Seandainya aku menurut saja untuk jadi orang biasa, dan kerja jadi orang kantoran biasa. Aku tak akan menerima luka-luka seperti ini. Aku tak akan kesepian seperti ini.

"Eomma, aku yang pencet belnya ya!"

Perlahan, aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Pribadiku yang lain sudah bersungut-sungut karena merasa istirahatnya diganggu. Aku diam, menunggu apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

"Memangnya Tae bisa sampai ke tombol itu?"

Suara yang berbeda. Sepertinya pemilik suara ini yang dipanggil Eomma tadi.

"Bisa dong Eomma. Nanti kalo gak sampai, nanti chim-chim gendong aku. Ya kan, chim?"

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh…"

Sudah ada tiga suara yang membuncah di malamku hari ini. Dua suara anak kecil, dan suara wanita dewasa. Semuanya tidak ada yang kukenal.

TING-TONG.

Bel benar-benar ditekan oleh mereka. Ah, sial. Aku menggerakkan badanku yang remuk redam karena dua part-time yang kukerjakan hari ini. Belum lagi urusan kampus yang menghabiskan tenaga dan emosiku. Aku tau penampilanku sangat tidak layak saat ini untuk menerima tamu, tapi kurasa akan sangat tidak sopan membiarkan anak-anak kecil itu kelamaan berdiri diluar.

Ketika pintu dibuka, terjangan cahaya menyingkap mataku yang lengket karena sempat tertidur tadi. Sekarang, dihadapanku ada dua makhluk kecil, mungkin usianya 5 tahun, sedang sumringah sambil membawa dua piring warna-warni.

"Selamat malam, Paman!" sapa mereka berdua kompak. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh mereka membungkukkan badan sambil menjaga agar mangkok yang mereka bawa tidak jatuh.

Senyuman kecil merekah di sudut bibirku.

"Aaaah, iya, selamat malam." jawabku kaku.

"Selamat malam. Maaf ya kami baru datang sekarang, padahal kamu sudah pindah kesini sejak seminggu lalu. Aku Kim Seokjin, tetangga nomor 55. Ini dua anakku, yang ini Kim Taehyung dan ini Kim Jimin. Salam kenal."

Aku terkejut setengah tidak percaya. Masih ada yang benar-benar mengenalkan dirinya sebagai tetangga di jaman modern ini. Padahal aku pikir saat aku dikenalkan oleh Pak RT Bang Sihyuk di pertemuan rutin kemarin, semua akan langsung berjalan seperti biasa. Tanpa ada tetek-bengek seperti ini lagi.

"Ah, iya, Nyonya Kim. Tidak perlu minta maaf, saya justru yang tidak sopan karena belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Nama saya Min Suga. Mohon bantuannya." kataku sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Mohon bantuannya juga ya, Suga-ssi. Terutama jika nanti anak-anak saya tiba-tiba berbuat aneh-aneh, saya mohon pengertiannya. Maklum, anak laki-laki ini kebetulan sedang aktif sekali." ucap Nyonya Kim canggung.

Aku melirik dua bola beludru dihadapanku. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang sangat penyayang dengan anak kecil. Aku lebih suka diam dan memerhatikan mereka dari jauh. Tapi entah kenapa melihat dua anak laki-laki bermata bulat bundar ini, tanganku tidak sabar untuk kelak mengusak rambut mereka.

"Paman Suga tidak usah takut sama Tae. Tae tidak nakal kok, sungguh! Ah, ini paman, ada masakan kesukaan appa untuk paman. Kata eomma, ini untuk paman juga. Biar paman bisa merasakan masakan eomma yang enaaaaaak cekali." ucap Kim Taehyung lancar. Ia menyerahkan mangkuknya kepadaku. Mangkuk warna-warni khas kepunyaan anak-anak.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot…" kataku malu. Kimchi-jjigae yang hangat meresap di indra penciumanku. Rencanaku untuk langsung membuat lagu setelah ini berantakan.

"Chim-chim, kau tidak memberikan itu pada paman?" suara Nyonya Kim yang lembut menggelitik telingaku.

"Paman… Ini..."

Kim Jimin menyodorkan mangkuk berisi nasi panas kehadapanku. Dia menunduk malu, sesekali mencuri pandang kearahku canggung. Ah, dia pemalu ternyata. Kebalikan sekali dengan saudaranya.

Aku mempersilahkan Nyonya Kim dan anak-anaknya masuk. Lampu-lampu kunyalakan, dan beberapa barang-barangku kusisihkan. Untungnya ruang tamuku masih layak menerima mereka di malam ini. Aku bergegas ke dapur untuk membuatkan mereka minum. Walaupun aku sadar aku tidak punya apa-apa, bahkan teh celup saja tak ada, paling tidak aku bisa menyajikan air putih. Aku tahu ini memalukan, tapi sungguh, aku tidak punya waktu sejak pindahan kemarin untuk belanja dan tetek-bengek lainnya.

"Nyonya Kim, maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya bisa menyajikan ini." kataku dengan canggung.

Aku menyajikan tiga gelas air putih, dua gelas melamin untuk bocah-bocah yang kini sudah menyebar melihat sekeliling ruang tamu, dan gelas paling bagus untuk Nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan memanggil anak-anaknya untuk minum. Mereka menurut dan langsung menghabiskan minum tanpa sisa. Ada perasaan menggelitik di dadaku melihat dua bocah itu habis meminum suguhanku, yang hanya air putih biasa.

"Ayo anak-anak, kita pulang. Paman harus beristirahat, ini sudah malam."

Keluarga itu pun pamit dari rumahku. Taehyung melambaikan salamnya kepadaku, dan dengan canggung aku membalas salamnya. Jimin berjalan mengekor ibunya, dan baru berani melihatku ketika pintu rumahku hampir tertutup.

Rumahku kembali sepi. Lebih sepi dari sebelumnya, karena hari juga sudah semakin larut. Aku duduk di sofa, membiarkan keheningan menghampiriku lagi setelah keributan yang muncul tiba-tiba. Gelas yang tadi digunakan bocah itu untuk minum dengan semangatnya menyapa pandanganku. Teringat wajah mereka yang bahagia karena mendapat segelas air, setelah berlarian mengitari ruangan di rumahku yang pasti tak lebih besar dari rumah mereka. Padahal hanya segelas air, aku tak memberi mereka banyak. Tapi mengapa mereka begitu bahagia menenggaknya?

Aku memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih diri lalu merapikan rumahku lagi. Bocah tetaplah bocah, beberapa koleksi _action figure_ -ku berantakan dimainkan mereka. Setelah itu, aku teringat kimchi-jjigae dan seporsi nasi panas yang kuanggurkan di ruang makan. Aku harus makan ini agar besok mangkuknya bisa kukembalikan, batinku.

Dengan kaos kutang dan celana _boxer_ kesukaanku, aku makan malam. Satu suapan, dua suapan, tak terasa aku makan dengan cepat. Secepat bayangan nostalgia yang terlintas di benakku. Terlintas kepingan kenangan ketika aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah dan pindah kesini. Terlintas kepingan raut wajah orang-orang yang mendukungku, memberiku semangat untuk kuliah musik disini demi mimpiku. Terlintas juga kata-kata kasar mereka yang merendahkanku, membuangku, bahkan mendorongku untuk mengakhiri hidupku saja. Satu air mata lolos di pojok mataku.

 _*Never mind._

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosiku. Kimchi-jjigae sialan, rapalku. Kenapa rasanya harus mirip sekali dengan buatan rumahku? Kenapa makanan ini harus mengaduk perasaanku menjadi kacau balau seperti ini?

 _*No matter how thorny the road is, run._

Satu air mata lagi lolos dan mengalir dipipiku. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Itu yang selalu mereka katakan bukan? Tapi nyatanya janji sungguh tidak mudah ditepati.

 _*If you feel like you're going to crash then accelerate more, you idiot._

Aku menyelesaikan makan malamku. Dengan mata yang masih sembab, aku merapikan makananku. Aku menyeret langkahku ke kamar tidur. Sepintas kulirik beberapa kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjaku. Tapi tubuhku malah terhempas ke kasur. Harusnya aku melanjutkan beberapa lirik yang sudah kukerjakan kemarin, batinku. Harusnya aku melanjutkan menyusun melodi yang sudah kubuat sejak dua hari lalu.

"Argh…!"

Aku berteriak, lalu menegakkan badanku. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku menyeret diriku sendiri ke meja kerja. Memasang lagi _headphone_ , menyalakan perangkat aransemen lagu, dan kembali melanjutkan apa yang sudah kutulis kemarin malam. Mereka bisa meremukkan badanku, tapi aku tak akan meremukkan mimpiku. Mimpi yang sudah kurajut sejak sekolah, dan membawa langkah kecilku ke kota besar seperti ini. Aku harus melanjutkan mimpiku. Aku harus berjuang untuk mimpiku.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

Writer's Note:

HOLA. Nice to meet you, people. Pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang udah baca dan review cerita pertama saya. Ternyata ini ya rasanya bikin cerita dan dapet _feedback_ langsung dari pembaca. Bahagia banget! Saya udah nulis sejak SD, dan baru ini tulisannya di- _publish,_ biasanya mah berakhir dibaca sendiri di laptop wgwgwg. Terima kasih juga untuk masukannya. Pokoknya terima kasih sekali lagi untuk semuanya! /kasih kiss-bye khas Jin satu-satu/

Kedua, saya mau curhat dikit. Saya tuh niatnya pingin bikin yang manis-manis dulu, baru beranjak ke cerita yang rada berat. Namun apa daya, yang keluar idenya malah kayak gini. Bahkan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bikin chapter. Semua member BTS bakalan jadi pemain di cerita ini. So, stay tuned for more stories! ^^v


	2. Chapter 2: Food

**ME AND THE FAMILY NEXT DOOR**

 **Chapter 2: Food**

.

.

.

.

DING-DONG.

Bel berbunyi. Tidak ada suara. Hanya lenguhan cemas aku di tengah suasana pagi yang dingin.

DING-DONG.

Bel berbunyi lagi. Masih belum ada suara. Aku mulai cemas.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

Aku tercekat. Sial, kenapa berbunyi dua kali? Kesannya aku adalah orang penting yang harus ditemui di jam sepagi ini. Perlahan aku berjalan mundur, berniat untuk menggagalkan niatku sendiri menemui Keluarga Kim. Namun, suara derap langkah terdengar samar dari kejauhan. Tak lama, kemudian pintu terbuka. Sesosok laki-laki berbadan tegap proporsional, berkacamata, dengan baju putih dan warna rambut yang mencolok terpajang di depan mataku. Aku terpaku.

"Uh… Ada apa ya?"

"Ung, saya Min Suga. Saya ingin mengembalikan mangkuk yang kemarin…" Kataku sambil memberi salam.

"Min Suga…. Ah! Min Suga, tetangga sebelah? Ah ya ya, pasti masakan istriku ya? Bagaimana, enak tidak?" sapanya sumringah. Sempat terpikir dia seperti monster galak yang bersiap memangsaku—karena tubuhnya yang sungguh tinggi tegap. Tapi ketika ia tersenyum, muncul dua lesung pipit manis yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Ah, enak pak." kataku sambil tersenyum. Sangat enak sampai aku berlinang air mata karenanya.

"Sini masuk. Anak muda jam segini sudah repot-repot mampir, aku yakin kamu belum sarapan kan? Mari kita sarapan bersama." katanya ringan. Ia melangkah dan mempersilahkan masuk. Dengan hati berdesir aku masuk kerumahnya.

Rumah Keluarga Kim merupakan tipikal rumah biasa yang lebar ke samping. Catnya berwarna merah muda terang, mungkin peach, menghias dinding ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan ruang makan yang tidak bersekat. Tergantung foto Keluarga Kim yang terdiri dari ibu dan ayah yang bahagia, serta tiga anak lucu-lucu yang menggemaskan. Nyonya Kim menggendong yang paling kecil, sementara dua lagi, yang semalam sudah mengacak-acak rumahku, duduk diantara mereka dengan wajah polosnya.

"Mamih, ada Suga-ssi. Kita ajak sarapan bersama ya?"

"Ah, Suga-ssi! Iya tentu saja, akan ku siapkan!"

Tuan Kim menarikku untuk duduk bersama di ruang makan. Di ruang makan, aku disambut senyuman bayi yang bercahaya. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim sedang menatapku, sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang belepotan bubur bayi.

"Aigoo, Jungkook-ah. Lihat siapa yang datang? Namanya Min Suga. Kau panggil dia paman ya? Paman Suga." Kata Tuan Kim sambil mengusak rambut bayi itu. Aku setengahnya risih dengan kondisi Kim Jungkook yang berantakan dengan bubur bayi menempel dimana-mana. Tapi, siapa sih yang tidak ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman manis bayi ini?

"Paman Sugaaaa…"

Aku sedikit terlonjak. Teriakan nyaring muncul dari belakangku. Ah, itu Kim Taehyung. Ia berlari dari arah dapur, tanpa mengenakan baju, kearahku. Ia menggapaiku dengan senyuman riangnya. Aku ikut terkekeh kecil, canggung dengan keadaan.

"Paman, aku mau makan sama paman! Aku carapan sama paman yah!" katanya cadel.

"Ah iya… Iya..."

Dibalik senyumku, aku dipenuhi tanda tanya. Apakah anak ini tidak takut padaku? Bukankah aku adalah paman yang seram? Lihat saja penampilanku sekarang: jaket kebesaran biru dongker dengan ornament naga emas, rambut berwarna hijau muda, dengan tato di punggung tanganku yang bergambar kupu-kupu, dan celana kulit berwarna hitam mengkilat. Bukankah aku mirip seorang penjahat? Apa dia tidak pernah berfikir bila kelak aku akan menculiknya, membawanya pergi dan memeras orangtuanya? Apa dia tidak takut aku racuni, dan kelak akan membuatnya sengsara di rumah sakit?

Dengan canggung aku mengangkat tubuh Kim Taehyung dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Matanya bersinar ketika menatap mataku. Sinarnya perlahan merasuki tubuhku, mendinginkan ujung jari-jariku yang membeku. Untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari tajamnya resleting di jaketku, aku sengaja melepasnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan setiap inci tubuhku yang berbalut kaus putih tipis. Membiarkan hangat tubuhnya menjalariku, mengurai ruang tubuhku yang selama ini gelap tanpa cahaya.

Nyonya Kim datang membawa dua piring, satu untukku dan satu untuk anaknya yang kini sedang sumringah di pangkuanku. Tuan Kim sendiri sudah selesai sarapan, ia sedang asyik mengajari anak bungsunya berucap "papa" dan "mama".

"Taehyung-ah, mana bajumu nak? Apa kamu tidak malu dengan Paman Suga yang sudah rapi datang kesini?" tanya Nyonya Kim lembut.

"Ah eomma, nanti saja. Tae mau makan, Tae lapar!" rajuk sang anak. Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan meletakkan piring berisi roti panggang, telur goreng, dan beberapa sosis mini. Dengan tangan mungilnya, ia meraih roti bakar, dan menyenderkan seluruh tubuhnya kepadaku. Degup jantungku semakin terasa kuat. Aku mulai mencari alasan jika ia sadar ada sesuatu yang bergerak tepat di belakang kepalanya.

"Suga-ssi, maafkan Taehyung ya. Jika dia sudah menyukai seseorang, dia akan menempel terus minta dimanja. Ini karena aku membagi perhatiannya dengan Jimin, mungkin ia balas dendam dengan mencari perhatian orang lain." ucap Nyonya Kim.

"Ah, anieyo, Nyonya Kim. Taehyung sangat beruntung mendapatkan ibu yang cantik dan penyayang seperti anda." kataku.

"Ah, anak muda, sudah tidak pantas aku menerima gombalan seperti itu. Hahaha…"

Pipiku memanas setelah mendengar ucapan Nyonya Kim. Sialan, belajar darimana aku kata-kata begitu? Ketika kulempar pandanganku ke Tuan Kim, ia masih dalam dunianya dengan Jungkook. Setengahnya aku lega melihat ketidaksadarannya terhadap apa yang terjadi barusan.

Kali ini, Nyonya Kim menyajikanku nasi goreng kimchi dan segelas kopi panas. Sederhana, tapi entah punya banyak makna untukku. Aku menyantap sarapanku sambil menatap sekeliling rumah Keluarga Kim. Ada banyak coretan khas anak kecil di tembok bagian bawah yang bisa dipastikan milik Taehyung dan Jimin. Di pojokkan yang lain, buku-buku tersusun rapi yang berurut dari yang paling kecil hingga yang paling besar. Kotak berisi mainan Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung yang berwarna warni menambah kontras ruangan. Pandanganku kemudian menatap ruang kosong disekelilingnya, membiarkan pikiranku keluar dan berlari menyusuri setiap inci ruangan ini.

Pikiranku berlari belasan tahun lalu, waktu itu aku masih sekolah. Aku ingat aku berjalan sendirian pulang ke rumah, menendang-nendang kotak bekalku seperti biasa. Waktu itu matahari memancarkan semburatnya dengan meriah, tak ada satu inci pun yang tak berwarna jingga keemasan. Tiba-tiba beberapa anak yang usianya lebih tua dariku, dan tentu saja dengan badan yang jauh lebih besar dariku, menghalangi jalanku pulang. Seringai serigala ditampakkannya, menyindirku yang berjalan sendirian. Mereka bilang aku memasuki daerah kawasan mereka, sehingga mereka minta upeti padaku. Aku menggeleng, dan bermaksud pergi dari situ. Tapi mereka menahanku, menarik tubuhku hingga jatuh terjerembab. Tasku diraihnya, diumbar semua isinya. Dengan suara serak aku memohon mereka untuk berhenti. Tanganku berusaha menggapai mereka, namun usahaku sia-sia.

"Mau apa kau, hah? Sini ambil tasmu kalau bisa!" pekik salah satu diantara mereka.

Seringai dan ejekan memenuhi telingaku. Mereka melempar tasku ke udara, membuat isinya tumpah ruah kemana-mana. Salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh paling besar menindihku, membuat aku tak bisa bergerak. Pipiku panas, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku berteriak, menyuruh mereka pergi dariku.

"Lalu kalau kita pergi, kamu mau apa, hah?"

"Teriak sana yang kencang, teriak saja! Suaramu cempreng, tidak akan ada yang bisa dengar!"

"Kurasa mereka hanya mendengar suara tikus yang bercicit, bukan teriakan anak laki-laki!"

Semua hinaan, ejekan dan cibiran itu aku telan mentah-mentah. Aku merutuki diriku yang berbadan kecil ini, tidak tinggi tidak juga berisi. Aku merutuki suaraku yang berbeda dari mereka, tidak berat dan tegas seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Aku merutuki kulitku yang pucat, yang akan memerah dengan cepat ketika dipanggang sinar matahari. Aku merutuki diriku yang menjadi bahan ejekan mereka, tersungkur di antara kaki mereka yang besar. Aku membiarkan diriku dipenuhi rasa sakit yang menjalar hingga ujung-ujung kuku.

"Hah. Dasar miskin. Kau benar-benar tidak punya apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, tinggalkan saja tikus ini mencicit mencari ibunya. Hahahaha!"

Tawa keras mengelilingiku. Hingga mereka pergi, tawa itu seperti tertinggal disampingku. Menertawakan keadaanku yang babak belur. Aku tergopoh membereskan barang-barangku. Untungnya mereka hanya mengecek tasku, sesungguhnya aku menyembunyikan dompet di dalam kotak bekalku. Dengan penuh isakan, aku berjalan pulang.

Sampai di rumah, aku disambut dinginnya udara senja musim gugur. Tak ada orang di rumah. Secarik kertas kutemukan diatas meja makan. Orangtuaku tidak akan pulang hingga malam hari. Di samping kertas itu sudah tersedia nasi dan kimchi-jjigae untukku. Tanpa suara, aku menghangatkan makananku, dan duduk untuk makan malam. Kubiarkan luka-lukaku tadi menemani makan malamku. Kubiarkan juga air mataku yang kini mengalir deras, bersama dengan isakan yang jelas bersuara. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke meja, mengangkatnya pelan, dan membenturkannya. Rasa sakit kini memenuhi kepalaku, saling bersaing dengan perih di dada dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku membenturkan kepalaku lagi dan lagi, sambil terus memaki kelemahanku. Saat kepalaku mulai terasa lebih sakit dari tubuhku, aku berhenti membenturkannya.

Senja mulai berganti malam, dan aku menyelesaikan makan malamku. Aku bergegas membersihkan diri, membiarkan air mengalir menyusuri tubuhku yang kotor. Kusempatkan mengobati lukaku sebelum meradang. Dengan sweater besar dan celana training panjang yang lengkap membungkus tubuhku, aku meringkuk di kamarku. Sendirian.

"Paman?"

Aku terlonjak. Pikiranku kembali ke rumah Keluarga Kim. Di depanku, Tae menggenggam pipiku dengan tangan kecilnya. Mataku menatap iris coklat matanya yang terang, yang kini sedang menghujani aku dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Paman? Kok bengong? Paman tidak mendengarkan Tae ya?" rajuknya.

Ah, memang Tae sedang bicara padaku?

"Tae mau coba nasi goreng Paman. Boleh?" tanya Taehyung padaku.

"Memang Tae bisa makan kimchi?" tanyaku.

"Bica! Bica! Tae kan sudah besar, masa Tae tidak bisa makan kimchi? Eomma dan appa makan kimchi kok."

Aku mengernyit. Apa benar anak seumuran Taehyung sudah bisa makan kimchi?

"Ayolah Paman, sedikiiiiiiiiiiiiiit saja…" ucapnya sambil menyatukan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Matanya menatapku merajuk, menggoyahkan keraguanku.

"Pamaaaaaaaan…." rajuknya sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi sedikit saja ya?" kataku, mengalah.

Aku menyendok nasi dengan bumbu paling sedikit, membiarkannya bebas dari cabai atau kimchi yang nanti bisa mengganggunya. Dengan perlahan aku menyuapinya. Ia terlihat bahagia saat mendapat suapan dariku. Tubuhnya berguncang, mengganggu tubuhku yang terbiasa statis. Aku kewalahan menjaga agar ia tidak terjungkal jatuh. Ketika ia tenang, ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku dan mengunyah roti panggangnya.

Di hadapanku, Tuan Kim sudah tidak ada, begitu juga Jungkook. Nyonya Kim sendiri sedang sibuk di dapur. Aku tidak melihat Jimin sama sekali. Di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan Taehyung. Aku mulai resah. Kutenggak kopi yang disiapkan Nyonya Kim untuk meredakan kecemasanku. Aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Taehyung tidak akan tiba-tiba hilang dari pangkuanku 'kan?

"Paman…" panggil bocah kecil dipangkuanku.

"Ne, Taehyungie."

"Apa paman kerja seperti appa?"

Aku terdiam. Aku mulai menerka kemana arah pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Ah belum, paman masih sekolah." kataku sambil menyentuh rambutnya. Meraba helai rambutnya yang halus.

"Paman lagi cekolah?" ucap Taehyung terlonjak. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku. "Paman, cekolah itu asyik ya? Kapan Taehyungie bisa cekolah?"

"Tae bisa sekolah kalo Tae sudah menghabiskan sarapannya…" suara Nyonya Kim membelah ruangan. Ia datang sambil menggendong Jimin yang sudah rapi dengan pakaian warna-warninya.

"Assa!" pekik Tae bahagia. Ia kemudian memakan sosis terakhirnya dan turun dari pangkuanku. "Paman, aku mandi dulu ya!" Ia kemudian berlari meninggalkanku. Sejenak aku mengambil nafas panjang. Aku kemudian melihat jam tanganku dan sadar aku sudah terlalu lama disini.

"Ah, Nyonya Kim, terima kasih sarapannya. Sepertinya aku harus pergi." ucapku sambil merapikan sarapan.

"Wah, sudah mau pergi ya? Sudah tinggal saja disitu Suga-ssi, kurasa kau harus buru-buru ya?" ucap Nyonya Kim sumringah.

Aku tersenyum. Setelah pamit, aku berlari menuju _shuttle bus_ terdekat. Untungnya, aku berhasil meraih bus yang sudah akan berangkat pagi ini.

.

.

CKLEK.

Pintu _locker room_ terbuka. Aku melihat hyungdeul sedang menikmati istirahatnya di pojok ruangan. Tak sengaja, mataku dan mata salah satu dari mereka bertemu. Aku menunduk, memberi salam.

"Ya, Sugasuga. Sini kamu."

Dengan malas aku menggerakkan tubuhku menuju mereka.

"Ada apa hyungnim?"

"Katanya hari ini kamu cari muka lagi didepan bos?" tanyanya.

Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian pagi ini yang masuk dalam kategori 'cari muka'. Namun yang sedaritadi kuingat hanya masakan Nyonya Kim yang enak dan Taehyung yang duduk di pangkuanku saja.

"Um. Sepertinya…"

PLAK.

Pipiku memerah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah cari muka disini, anak baru!" pekiknya. Bau alkohol menguar menuju hidungku.

"Iya, hyungnim. Aku minta maaf." ucapku lemah.

"Awas kau ya cari gara-gara lagi. Apalagi sampai bilang yang aneh. Sudah sana pergi."

Aku membawa langkahku menjauh dari mereka. Setelah mengambil barang-barangku dan membisikkan ucapan pamit ke udara, aku meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

Aku mengelus pipiku pelan. Dasar gorilla, erangku dalam hati. Tangannya yang besar jelas membuat cap merah yang kontras di kulitku.

"A-yo Suga!"

Pekikan riang terdengar dari kejauhan. Sesosok wajah riang dengan senyuman kudanya mendatangiku. Ah, si bawel.

"Hei, kau sudah coba yogurt baru di kantin? Enak sekali loh, jinjja!"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Bagaimana aku mau makan enak kalau pipiku seperih ini?

"Hei, pipimu kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ini…" ucapku tanpa menjawab.

"Yah, kau habis ditampar? Bilang padaku, siapa yang berani menamparmu! Anak mana sih? Sini, biar aku balas dia! Beraninya dia macam-macam pada orang yang manut sepertimu. Biar kuberi dia jurus mautku, paw-paw-paw!" ucapnya sambil mengacungkan tinju ke udara.

"Hoseok-ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh. Ini karena…"

"Aku tau, kau pasti ditampar hyungdeul-mu di kerjaan kasar itu kan?"

Mataku membulat menatapnya.

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Aku mengikutimu kemarin." ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku penasaran dengan luka-luka ditubuhmu sejak kita berganti baju bersama kemarin itu. Jadi ya… Hehe…"

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dia mengikutiku? Untuk apa?

"Aku minta maaf." ucapnya pelan.

"Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku ketus.

"Habis kupikir… Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangmu, Suga. Aku penasaran dengan luka-lukamu, aku penasaran dengan sikapmu yang mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh kakak kelas kita ketika ospek…"

Mau saja disuruh-suruh, katanya. Aku MAU SAJA disuruh-suruh.

"…apalagi melihatmu yang tidak berontak ketika mereka memperlakukan kasar kepadamu. Kenapa kau tidak melawan? Aku penasaran, jadi ku ikuti saja kamu kemarin."

Emosiku naik. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memilih untuk diam dan menuruti mereka? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memilih diam ketika aku ditampar, dipukul, atau ditendang mereka? Kenapa dia harus mengurusi urusanku? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!

"Kau melanggar privasiku, Hoseok-ssi." ucapku geram.

Aku berdiri dan meninggalkannya yang panik. Ia berteriak memanggilku, namun tidak ku gubris sama sekali. Setengahnya aku berlari menuju kelas berikutnya.

.

.

Hari ini, aku tidak pergi ke restoran setelah sekolah karena jadwal restoran yang tutup. Aku jadi punya lebih banyak waktu dari setelah sekolah hingga malam hari. Setelah menyelesaikan semua kelasku, dengan badan rontok aku berjalan menyusuri koridor. Matahari mengintip malu-malu dari jendela besar. Menyinarkan salam perpisahannya untuk hari ini, dan berjanji untuk terbit lagi membawa harapan besok hari.

"Suga-ssi."

Langkahku terhenti. Di depanku, Jung Hoseok menatapku nanar. Ia mengambil langkah menujuku. Aku hanya mengehela napas malas.

"Suga-ssi. Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi siang."

Aku menatap iris hitam legamnya. Ada amarah yang masih merembet di sela-sela jaringan tubuhku. Tanganku rasanya ingin menampar wajahnya, mengoyak tubuhnya, dan memaki dirinya yang berani sekali mengikutiku hingga ke pekerjaan.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang harus dibelikan permen hanya untuk minta maaf?" kataku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum di ujung bibirku. Ia menatapku heran.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika itu maumu." katanya canggung.

Aku terkekeh. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, dan menariknya pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Ayo kita pulang."

Hoseok terlonjak mendengar kataku. Ia melepas lenganku dan menatapku tidak percaya.

"Kau… Yaaaah, kau membuatku uring-uringan seharian ini dan ini caramu untuk memaafkanku?"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku yogurt yang tadi siang kau bilang enak." kataku.

Ia berteriak girang. Kini ia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan mengusak kepalaku sambil tertawa.

.

.

Hoseok menyendok yogurtnya dengan semangat. Setelah beberapa saat, ia menatapku.

"Tapi aku serius, kau harus belajar untuk membela dirimu sendiri." ujarnya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke gelas yogurt berwarna merah muda yang kupegang.

"Aku tahu… Aku hanya tak mau cari gara-gara saja…"

"Apanya yang mencari gara-gara? Kau kan mengutarakan pendapatmu, itu hak semua orang." ucapnya.

"Aku… Aku takut." kataku pelan.

Keheningan membungkus kami berdua.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

W/N:

HOLA PEOPLE. Maap chapter duanya baru bisa rilis sekarang huhu. Padahal udah diketik dari seminggu lalu /cries in the corner/. Aniwei, Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir, review dan semangat banget nungguin cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih juga buat yang ngasih saran dan masukkan, definitely become my note. Buat yg nanya, cerita ini akan berdasar pada POV Suga. Tapi saya akan berusaha berimbang sama semua cast yang ada disini. Ditunggu RnR untuk chapter ini ya. See you next time! ^^v /kasih kiss-bye/


	3. Chapter 3: Scared

ME & THE FAMILY NEXT DOOR

Chapter 3: SCARED

.

.

.

.

"Aku… Aku takut." kataku pelan.

Keheningan membungkus aku dan Hoseok.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Hoseok pelan.

"Aku takut mereka akan membenciku ketika aku mengutarakan pendapatku. Aku takut mereka akan menjauhiku ketika aku berkata jujur pada mereka. Aku takut pada mereka, Hoseok-ah. Aku lebih baik menderita daripada aku harus menerima banyak hal karena aku berhubungan dengan mereka." Kataku pelan.

Hoseok terdiam menatapku.

"Hoseok, maaf, tapi jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang yang harus kau beri simpati. Aku lebih memilih diam sendirian daripada harus berurusan dengan orang lain. Maaf, tapi itulah aku."

Aku berdiri kemudian. Setelah mengucap pamit, aku meninggalkan Jung Hoseok yang terdiam menatapku pergi.

Awan berarak tebal diatasku menunjukkan hujan akan turun. Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan menuju shuttle bus. Di tengah jalan, tetesan air menyapa punggung tanganku. Ternyata, hujan tak sabar ingin segera turun.

"Aish…" umpatku.

Aku berlari menuju tempat berteduh. Keadaan seketika panik karena semua orang berlari tunggang langgang mencari selamat dari air hujan. Ini musim panas, tapi hujan masih suka mampir mengusik penduduk. Banyak yang tidak bawa paying terpaksa menggunakan apa saja untuk menutupi kepalanya.

Sekelebat bayangan melintas dan berdiri tak jauh dari posisiku. Postur badan tegap yang berkacamata terlihat di ujung mataku. Aku menoleh. Ah, itu Tuan Kim Namjoon, tetanggaku. Tak berapa lama pandangan kami bertemu.

"Oh, Suga. Kau menggunakan rute ini juga?" katanya riang.

Tuan Kim mendekatiku. Aku refleks memundurkan langkahku. Namun, dengan alasan kesopanan, aku berusaha mati-matian menahannya. Ia berdiri tegap di sampingku, membuka tasnya, dan mengeluarkan jas hitamnya. Ia menyampirkan jas hitam itu kepadaku.

"Ganti saja bajumu dengan itu. Mungkin akan sedikit kebesaran, tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan masuk angin. Kau tahu, bus disini ac nya sangat dingin. Kau yang basah akan kedinginan nanti." Ucap Tuan Kim.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Lama sekali. Tak lama kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyuman padaku.

"Aku harap Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook bisa tumbuh besar dan manis sepertimu. Uh, aku sudah tidak sabar." Tuan Kim melempar kata-kata itu ke udara. Membiarkan hujan menghisap kata-katanya menjadi doa.

Kami berdua diam dibungkus hening. Suara hujan memenuhi relung kami berdua.

"Tuan Kim." Ucapku.

"Ya?"

"Boleh ku tahu berapa umur Tuan Kim?"

Tuan Kim tersenyum. "Aku masih muda, Suga, sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa Tuan sudah menikah dan punya anak?" tanyaku.

Tuan Kim menatap kosong ke depan. "Sesungguhnya, aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak tahu mengapa mereka menikah dan akhirnya punya anak? Dan Tuan Kim tidak hanya memiliki satu, namun tiga anak laki-laki tampan sekaligus.

"Kau tahu, kadang-kadang kau tidak butuh banyak alasan untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Termasuk menikahi Seokjin, istriku. Aku hanya menatapnya, menggenggam tangannya dan mengikatnya dengan cincin Ibuku di jari manisnya. Semua itu kulakukan tanpa alasan. Yang aku tahu hanya aku bahagia bisa tinggal serumah dengannya, dan kelak menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya."

Ucapan Tuan Kim menggelitik telingaku, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak paham isinya. Yang jelas, ada kehangatan yang menguar di antara barisan kata yang diucap Tuan Kim barusan.

"Bagiku, saat-saat yang paling menyenangkan adalah saat-saat ini. Saat-saat dimana aku menunggu bus yang akan mengantarku pulang. Karena aku tahu di rumah sedang ada yang menungguku: istriku, Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka akan menyambutku dengan senyuman lebar, dan tentu saja anak-anakku akan bercerita tentang mereka di sekolah. Sangat menyenangkan. Ah ya, aku juga akan disambut nasi hangat dari istriku hehehe." Katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin ayahku seperti Tuan Kim." Cetusku begitu saja.

Aku sadar aku mengucapkan kata yang salah. Raut wajah Tuan Kim seketika berubah.

"Ah, maaf…" kataku pelan.

"Tidak ada orangtua yang sempurna di dunia ini, Suga-ssi. Menurutmu aku mungkin figur ayah yang baik, tapi tidak untuk yang lain. Bahkan aku bukan figur yang baik untuk anakku sendiri, Taehyung. Ia selalu menatapku sedih ketika aku berangkat kerja. Hatiku selalu teriris melihatnya."

Ah, itulah kenapa Taehyung terlihat sedih tadi pagi ketika menanyakan apakah aku kerja atau tidak.

"Seorang ayah pasti tahu perasaan anaknya, Suga-ssi. Tapi belum tentu seorang anak tahu perasaan ayahnya. Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Hanya saja kalau aku tidak bekerja, Taehyung toh tidak bisa makan kan?"

Bus yang menuju rumah kami datang dan kami berdua bergegas naik. Layaknya bus saat jam sibuk, tentu saja aku dan Tuan Kim tidak mendapat tempat duduk. Kami berdesak-desakkan di dalamnya. Aku melirik Tuan Kim yang terkantuk-kantuk menahan tubuhnya. Ia terlihat lelah. Namun lelah itu pasti tidak akan muncul di hadapan anak-anaknya. Kata orang, itulah mengapa senyuman anak bisa membayar semua letih orang tua yang bekerja siang dan malam. Orangtua rela pergi pagi pulang petang hanya demi anaknya.

Orangtua mereka.

Bukan aku.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku menjalani hidupku seperti biasa. Jas hitam Tuan Kim tergeletak di kursi, menunggu aku kembalikan pada pemiliknya. Tuan Kim dan keluarganya juga menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Misalnya aku bertemu dengan mereka pun, aku membungkuk memberi salam. Nyonya Kim kadang-kadang menawarkan makanan untukku, namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan 'aku akan makan di luar'. Padahal sesungguhnya tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan mereka. Nyonya Kim harus mengurus tiga anaknya yang masih kecil-kecil, dan mereka anak laki-laki. Aku paham betapa sibuknya Nyonya Kim setiap hari.

Hanya Jung Hoseok yang kini batang hidungnya tak lagi muncul dihadapanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah jujur padanya, bahwa aku kurang suka bergaul dan mengutarakan isi hatiku pada orang-orang. Aku lebih memilih diam, menerima apapun itu, daripada harus memasang badan dan akhirnya berurusan dengan orang yang entah apa maunya. Aku pun tidak berharap Hoseok mau mengerti aku. Terserah dia.

Hari demi hari berjalan terus dan tak terasa musim panas sudah berganti menjadi musim gugur. Orang-orang mulai menggunakan pakaian tebal dan panjang. Aku sendiri tenggelam dibalik long-coat berwarna hitam sedengkul yang berbulu, untuk menahan hembusan angin musim gugur yang dinginnya bisa menusuk tulang. Dipadu dengan jeans hitam dan kaos hitam polos, lengkap sudah aku menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang. Aku menikmati hidupku sendirian.

Sampai satu ketika, aku berpapasan dengan Hoseok di lorong gedung kuliah. Ia tampak cerah seperti biasanya.

"A-yo Suga!"

Ingin rasanya aku lari dan menghindarinya. Tapi ia berlari jelas menuju ke arahku.

"Apa kabar?" sapanya.

"Baik." ucapku singkat.

"Eum. Aku , mau minta maaf." ucapnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu tersenyum.

"Minta maaf untuk apa? Toh kau tidak salah. Aku yang berbeda."

Aku membungkukkan badan untuk pamit. Namun kemudian tanganku digenggam olehnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Suga-ssi. Jika kau perlu bantuan, tolong kabari aku. Jika kau takut, layangkan tanganmu di depanku agar aku tahu. Aku akan membantumu, sungguh. Tak akan aku biarkan kau sendirian." ucapn Hoseok sambil menatapku tajam.

Aku tertegun. Membantu? Dia ingin membantu?

"Tidak…"

"Jangan berkata tidak." Ia memotong ucapanku. "Kumohon. Biarkan aku membantumu." ucapnya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Lama sekali. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang menawarkan bantuannya kepadaku. Biasanya orang-orang akan menyingkir dariku, menjauhiku karena aku lemah. Ya, aku laki-laki lemah. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk diam ketika dihajar. Aku, yang berbadan kecil ini, biasanya hanya menjadi sasaran empuk mereka karena aku lemah. Aku terbiasa dengan itu.

Tapi kali ini tiba-tiba ada yang datang kepadaku lalu menawarkan bantuannya. Menawarkan bantuan padaku yang lemah ini.

"Tidak, Hoseok. Terima kasih."

Ha. Lihat aku. Dengan segala keegoisanku, dengan segala gengsi setinggi langitku, aku menolak bantuan Hoseok.

"Suga…"

"Maaf aku harus pergi." kataku singkat.

Perih kemudian menguar disela-sela nafasku.

.

.

Aku berdiri lagi disini. Diapit loker besi di belakangku dan tubuh besar di hadapanku.

"Apa kamu, hah? Mau melawan?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Berusaha memalingkan wajahku agar tidak di tatap hyung bertubuh tegap di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kami, Suga-ssi. Yang kami perlukan hanya kekuatanmu. Sisanya kamu hanya sampah disini hahaha."

Badanku semakin terdorong ke belakang. Hyung bertubuh tegap itu menggenggam bahuku kencang, wajahku digenggamnya, dan…

SPAT.

Air liurnya menempel di pipiku.

"Jangan berani-berani mengadu kamu."

Hyung bertubuh tegap itu melepaskan dirinya dariku. Kakiku yang lemas tidak dapat lagi menahan beban tubuhku sendiri. Aku jatuh terjerembab.

Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipiku.

.

.

Aku terduduk sendirian di taman dekat tempat kerjaku. Hyung bertubuh tegap itu semakin kasar padaku di tempat kerja. Hampir semua pekerjaannya aku yang kerjakan, sementara ia menikmati hasilnya. Hasilku sendiri kadang-kadang ikut dipotong olehnya. Aku marah, aku kesal, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku teringat ucapan Hoseok mengenai bantuannya. Bantuan yang kemudian aku tolak mentah-mentah karena gengsiku.

Haish, aku memang bodoh. Mengapa aku harus menolak tawaran bantuannya itu?

"Suga!" Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunanku. Itu Hoseok.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku,

"Aku hanya ingin—ASTAGA APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU?" pekiknya.

Hoseok menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ya, aku memang berantakan saat ini. Beberapa luka tersorot cahaya matahari yang bersinar, membuatnya nyata terlihat. Pelipisku lebam, tanganku berbalut perban.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." kataku lirih.

"Astaga Suga! Sudah ku bilang kan, aku ingin membantumu! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sih? Lihat lukamu ini…"

Ia menggamit lenganku, memperhatikan perban yang kubalut seadanya. Aku melepaskan tanganku darinya, malu melihat lukaku sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." ucapku lirih.

"ASTAGA YANG BENAR SAJA!" pekiknya panik. "Lihat pelipismu—"

NGIIIIIINGGG….

Suara berdenging menutupi pendengaranku. Refleks aku menutup telingaku, menahan dengingan yang memekakkan. Mendadak aku pusing dan mual. Aku mulai merasa tidak seimbang. Sejurus kemudian, hanya kegelapan yang melingkupiku.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa sampai tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang menggenggam telunjukku. Tangan kecil itu hangat, seperti menyalurkan sesuatu ke tubuhku yang hampir tidak berasa. Tangan kecil lain menarik-narik bajuku, berusaha menggapainya namun gagal terus.

"Eomma, paman kenapa?"

Suara anak kecil terdengar jelas olehku.

"Paman sedang tidur, Jim. Ayo kita biarkan paman berisitirahat."

Kali ini suara wanita lembut membisik telingaku. Sepertinya itu Nyonya Kim.

"Tapi Chim mau disini, Chim mau menemani paman tidur."

Tunggu…. Apa berarti Keluarga Kim semuanya ada disini? Menjengukku?

"Jimin, ayo kita pulang. Biarkan paman istirahat."

Kali ini suara berat yang membisik telingaku. Itu suara Tuan Kim.

Suara Kasur berderit, menunjukkan Jimin yang turun dari kasur mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Sejenak kemudian terdengan suara pintu ditutup. Aku sendiri lagi.

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku. Langit-langit putih menerpa, bunyi-bunyi gemericik alat kesehatan menguar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling, melihat ruangan bangsal rumah sakit yang kosong. Aku berusaha mengingat apapun yang terjadi saat terakhir sebelum aku jatuh pingsan. Ah iya, Hoseok. Dimana dia?

"Suga?"

Panggilan itu menyeruak dari ujung pintu. Perlahan sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut coklat muda menyembul masuk. Raut wajah khawatirnya dipoles senyum getir menyapaku.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kesini?"

"Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau kau butuh apa-apa tolong jangan sungkan bicara padaku." katanya setengah meraung. "Siapa yang sangka luka-lukamu itu sudah hampir merusak organ tubuhmu?"

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku.

"Ada luka dalam di dekat telingamu. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau terkena pukulan lagi disitu. Dokter spesialis akan segera datang dan mengambil tindakan." ucapnya lirih.

Bagai petir di siang bolong, semua kata-kata Hoseok membunuh akal sehatku. Hyung-hyung brengsek yang suka melempari aku dengan benda tumpul melukai telingaku. Telinga, asset yang paling berharga bagi seorang pemusik. Telinga, asset yang paling berharga untuk mimpiku sebagai produser.

Tak lama, tangisanku pecah. Aku meraung memikirikan mimpiku yang bisa saja kandas di saat-saat ini. Aku hancur berkeping-keping, memikirkan bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bertahan adalah untuk mimpiku, menjadi seorang produser. Aku mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit demi studioku. Aku bertahan dihajar hyung-hyung brengsek itu demi uangnya. Tapi mereka menghancurkan mimpiku. Tangan-tangan kasar itu menghancurkan mimpiku.

Sedetik kemudian aku kalap. Aku bangun dari kasurku dan menendang selimutku. Kucabut selang infus dan melemparnya jauh. Aku berteriak, meraung, melepas semua ketakutanku ke udara. Aku melempar semua benda disekitarku. Aku tidak peduli Hoseok yang berusaha memegangi aku, bahkan aku meninju pipinya hingga kemerahan. Aku turun dari kasurku, berusaha lari, namun langkahku lagi-lagi dihalangi Hoseok. Aku menjerit, berusaha lepas darinya. Aku ingin lari, aku ingin pergi meninggalkan semua ini. Buat apa semua kesabaranku selama ini kalau mimpiku menjadi produser lenyap seketika? Buat apa aku bertahan dikasari, dicaci maki, demi mimpiku, kalau kemudian mimpiku kandas di jalan?

Hingga akhirnya beberapa suster mendatangiku, memegang lenganku, memaksaku untuk tenang. Mereka menggenggam lenganku, kakiku, dan berusaha mengembalikan aku ke kasur. Aku berteriak, keras sekali, melepaskan semua nafasku ke udara. Sepintas aku melihat Hoseok dengan wajahnya yang ketakutan menatapku tidak percaya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus meraung-raung, menyemburkan kata-kata kasar ke udara. Tak lama, raunganku perlahan mengecil karena aku kehabisan tenaga. Tenggorokanku mulai perih karena aku berteriak berulang-ulang. Suster-suster itu memasang kembali selang infus di lenganku. Sejurus kemudian aku mulai hilang rasa di sekujur tubuhku. Teriakanku mulai terputus obat penenang yang entah darimana mengalir di darahku. Aku sempat melihat Hoseok yang menyeka air matanya sebelum kemudian kegelapan menarikku.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
